That One time Tristan made Rachel Cry
by DreamingOutLoud97
Summary: In this Universe it all Makes since... Please Read...


It was easy to see when Quinn arrived home something was not right in her home. For the past 3 ½ years it has been there was always a set schedule that everyone followed. It was how life was manageable for the new parents. She and her wife Rachel had been together for nearly 10 years now and their son Tristan had just turned 5 the past July. He was growing to be a real ladies man like his father, but a gentleman just like his Ima taught him.

He was the biological product of Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry, but Quinn carried him. His striking Green eyes and thick curly blonde hair shocked the 3 parents to the core but one look at his face he was an almost identical resemblance to Rachel from his nose to his cheekbones. Even the way the child even smiled was all Rachel; he did have Noah's ears though.

Quinn had r opened her first spa when she graduated with her bachelors and the businesses were booming and very profitable. Rachel had decided when Tristan was born she would be a stay at home mom for a while, at least until Tristan was in school, unless they had another child. Rachel had won her first Tony award with her Broadway debut of _Wendla _in _Spring Awaking_. She was okay with calling a leave of absence from the stage for her growing family. Quinn graduated from Yale business school with a master's degree and was enjoying the Ivy league benefits humble and with all privilege. She worked hard for her life and with help from only a few people, none of which were biologically related.

But anyway, Quinn arrived home after a long day of meetings. She was no longer really in the Spa's like she used to be, more she was always seemed to have a meeting of some kind on the schedule. Though she spoke to all her managers daily and keeps all the books herself. Since the birth of Tristan though she always made it a point to end her says at 5 o'clock, to insure she was home for dinner with her family. Today was no different though when she arrived home, the usual seen she came home to was none existent.

"Rach, Noah?" Quinn called out into the home, setting her briefcase down along with her car keys. Slowly walking into the house, silence was a strange thing to here in the Fabray house hold. Atleast this Fabray house hold that consisted of an original Berry and her offspring. Quinn first peeked into the kitchen and noticed that dinner had yet to even be started, she was shocked by that because Rachel was more of a stickler for keeping their son on a particular eating regiment.

She walked up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms, she peaked into her son's room first and spotted the young boy and his father.

"It's okay tiger, ima's not mad at you I promise." She heard Puck say as he held the crying boy in his arms placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Quinn smiled at the gesture, she really did love seeing Puck with the child, a tenderness came out in him that she knew no one else got to see. When Puck was with Tristan he was his abba and he took that job seriously.

Their arrangement was an odd one indeed, but one that worked for all of them none the less. The three where best friends all throughout their child hood, well Puck and Rachel were bro's from the time they could walk. Lucy Quinn came when they reached middle school, she was the only Catholic in the school and the two siding Jews sided with her. They were inseparable, even when Quinn's father forbid her from hanging out with the _Jew Fag's_ daughter. His words not mine. She didn't she couldn't, she refused. She was 16 when he kicked her out of her childhood home, and 16 when she realized she was in love with Rachel Berry her best friend. She told Puck, he was the only one who knew, he claimed he knew even before she did. Quinn believed him, Puck never lied to them. His Girls.

Puck was the most popular guy in high school. A big man whore too, but when it came to Quinn and Rachel he was Noah their protector. He protected Quinn when she came out in school, and protected Rachel from the ass Jessie Saint James. They made a tight nipped family that stood by one another through all the hard times. They achieved together and fell together, as one never divided. She wasn't quite sure if Puck was in love with either of them. But it didn't bother her if he was not in her heart or her mind.

"Hey my lion what's wrong?" Quinn asked walking further into the little boy's bedroom. They painted the walls a light brown color and put up all kinds of Jungle animals for his wall. He jumped out his fathers arms and ran to his mother.

"momma ima is mad at me, I made her cry I am so sorry… I swear I didn't mean too, I am sorry momma." The boy sobbed harder into his mother's neck. "please don't be mad at me momma please." He begged holding on tightly to his mother's neck. Quinn picked the young child up and walked over to the bed setting next to Noah.

"Oh baby momma is not mad at you buddy, it's okay don't cry anymore." The little boy nodded looking before rubbing his face on his mother's blazer. Quinn cringed a bit as Puck laughed softly next to her. She sent him a wicked stare that caused him to stop quickly. Once the little boy stopped crying Quinn pulled him away from her a bit so she could look into his eyes. His bright green eyes shined brightly at her, though the sadness was still visible. "Tristan can you tell momma what happened?" she asked the boy pushing his long locks out of his face, she desperately wanted to cut the little boys hair but both Puck and Rachel said they liked the 'wild Jew' look and they have not cut the childs hair since he was 3. Quinn felt that if it got too long he would start to look like a little girl, Rachel said he would be a cute one none the less.

"I wanna play baseball with Joey and Beck, and when I told ima, she got all sad because I would have to stop dance lessons." Quinn couldn't help but smile at the little boys trauma, she and Rachel had discussed this before and she knew that it was not the boys fault Rachel was sad. "I didn't mean to make her sad momma, I will dance again if it would make ima not sad no more." The blonde haired boy began to develop tears again.

"No buddy that's okay I will talk to ima, you don't have to cry okay." Quinn held her son close to her again. If there was one thing that this boy had was lot of love for his Ima. He always wanted to make her proud more than anyone. They could never understand why but that was the young child's nature. "Im going to go talk to Ima okay, why don't you and abba go and get some dinner for us so we can still eat on time. okay." The young mother said to the boy placing a kiss on his forehead. He nodded in her arms.

Puck stood up and held his had for his son.

"Come on Bud we will go get some _Buffalo Wild Wings_." The little boy smiled and hoped out of him momma's arms and grabbed his father's hand. "I'll race you to the car." Puck said hyping the child up to go. The boy let go of his fathers had and took of running.

"I thought we agreed no running in the house?" Quinn questioned the man with a smile.

"I will take the heat for him baby mama." Puck smiled and placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek, " now go check on my Jew Princess she has been locked in the music room for a hour." Puck walked out of their son's bed room following the young boy's path.

Quinn smiled before walking to the music room/ library. It was a large room, with a baby grand in the very center and a large cherry wood book shelf that went from the ceiling to the floor full of all types of books. She found Rachel sitting in the middle of the floor with their photo album in front of her. Her back was too the door, but Quinn could tell she was crying. Even with a chuckle she quietly placed her body behind Rachel's wrapping her arms and legs around the smaller woman, burying her face in the woman's neck, breathing in the woman's sweet scent of Milk and Honey.

"What is wrong my love?" Quinn said whispering into the smaller woman's ear, and moving her body so that she was now setting in her wife's lap. "Why are you sad mi amor?" Quinn hated to see Rachel cry just as much as she hated seeing her son's tears.

"He wants to play baseball Quinn, my baby wants to be an athlete." Rachel sobbed burying her face in Quinn's hair similar to the way their son did just a few moments before. " I don't know why it is effecting me so much." She sobbed even harder not understanding even though Quinn could predict why the brunette was so emotional.

"Baby it is okay, he might not even like it too much and want to go back to dance we will wait it out and see okay. Don't let this upset you so much." Quinn said running her fingers through her wife's hair.

"But that will be a whole year of training he missed out on because he wanted to try some sport." Rachel spat in anger, not at her son but at the situation. She wanted the Fabray name to be on Broadway and her son had natural talent. He was born to be a star, he already was a star in her eyes and she wanted him to shine bright for the whole world to see.

"Hey now, We agreed that we would support out children with any and ALL things they want and desire. We are not going to be those parents who force their child to be something that they are not." Quinn stated softly but firmly. "My move I know what you see in him, I see it too. But I highly doubt his greatness is limited. Let his explore and find out what he wants okay. We just need to support him and keep him safe." Quinn could understand why Rachel was sad, but she didn't want to hold her son back and she knew deep down neither did Rachel. "Why don't we get you washed up and everything the boys went to get dinner." Quinn said as Rachel turned around to look at her. Rachel just smiled and placed a kiss on Quinn's soft lips.

"I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray. And I hope you know that." Rachel said tenderly staring into the hazel eyes of her first love. "I will love you forever and always, in this life and in the next." Rachel said repeating the vows that Quinn gave to her on their wedding day. Quinn smiled before capturing Rachel's lips in a heated kiss. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist wanting to be close to the woman before her. Quinn's hands lifted the red tank top that was covering Rachel's swollen belly. Allowing her hands to caress the bump that was the evidence of the growing life inside the woman she loved and helped create. Her hands glided over the delicate tan skin with knowledge and grace, caressing the dark words etched across the brunette's rib cage right below her breast. She traced the elegant script, tracing each letter from the memories burned into her mind. LUCY permanent and there, and remembering the day that Rachel made it clear. She was hers and hers alone. She kissed the woman deeper as she felt Rachel trace the stars behind her ear. Her gold stars were there and dear, Rachel allowed her body to react to Quinn however it please. And felt her knees go weak when Quinn's hand began to move towards her need. "Luce baby." Rachel moaned she was the only person who calls Quinn Lucy, and was glad of that. No other woman held the title of Mrs. Lucy Quinn either.

Quinn's hand moved further down, past the waist band of the elastic of her sweat pants, into her white lace panties she forgot she had on and a spontaneous moan broke from the both of their vocal cords.

"Quinn, Rachel We Are Home." Puck called from the bottom of the steps. "We are gonna set up the table make sure you was your hands." Puck laughed as he walked back to the kitchen. The two woman groaned in displeasure. Quinn's hand began to move from Rachel's pants and Rachel stopped her with a growl.

"Lucy Quinn, I am pregnant and I am horny, if you even think about taking your hand from me right now I will kill you." Rachel's threat was taken with a grain of salt but she followed through anyway. Allowing her fingers to dip into her wife's wet center, Rachel buried her face into Quinn's neck with a loud muffled moan. "Oh Fuck Lucy." Rachel couldn't help herself as she rode her wife's fingers with urgency.

"You are so fucking tight Rach, so wet." Quinn licked at the brunette's neck as she pumped her fingers in and out of her wife. She moved her thumb across the woman's bundle of nerves hoping to bring her closer to the edge with each stroke. Quinn pulled back placing her mouth on the younger woman's to muffle her scream as she felt her wife tighten around her.

"So close Lucy, Oh FUCK." She screamed into Quinn's mouth as she came hard of the blonde's hand. Quinn pulled her close as the aftershocks rippled through the woman's body. "Fuck Fabray that felt so good." Rachel breathed out while placing hot kisses on the other woman's mouth.

"Yea well there is more where that came from tonight. Puck is gonna take Tristan into the city with him. I will please you all night long if you let me." Quinn teased as she removed her fingers from her wife with a moan from both sides. She looked into the brunette's eyes as she stuck her still soaked fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her wife.

Rachel moan before lifting herself of her wife's lap, she reached down to pull the woman up with a smile. "Well I will be holding you to that Mrs. Fabray." Rachel before capturing her blonde wife in a heated kiss, she allowed Quinn's hands to caress her ass before she pulled away. "Our son is waiting for us baby you have to stop." Rachel moaned grasping Quinn's long blonde hair as the blonde's hand played with her body.

"Momma, Ima it's time for dinner." Tristan said as he ran into the music room to find his parents in a loving embrace… well from his angle. Quinn reluctantly let go of her wife before walking over to her son.

"I am gonna go was my hand's for dinner and I will be down in a second. Why don't you and Ima get washed up too." She smiled at the boy before walking out the room. The little boy looked up at his Ima with his big green eyes.

"I am sorry I hurt your feeling's Ima." The little boy shuffled over to where his mother was standing she couldn't help but feel guilty for making her son feel bad.

"oh baby come here." She called the little boy to her arms and he wrapped her in a tight embrace, that she equally returned. "I am so sorry I made you think I was mad at you baby, ima is just a little emotional with the baby and all so I am sorry I made you cry." Rachel placed kisses all over the little boy's faces causing him to laugh and giggle in his mother's arms. "If you want to play baseball I will be at every game and every practice cheering you on just like I did with dance okay." The little bot nodded and gave his Ima a kiss.

"I love you Ima" he said he leaded down and kissed her stomach, "I love you too baby." Rachel smiled at the boy before they headed down to family dinner…

"Run, Tristan Run." Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. Tristan was playing in his first big game and had hit a home run, Rachel couldn't withhold her excitement as her big star rounded second base. Noah was in the Dugout yelling for the boy to keep running, the blonde boy ran his little heart out and slid into home plate. He jumped up with a cheer when he heard his aunty Santana yell 'SAFE'.

"Did you see me coach, did ya." The little boy ran over to his father, with a bright smile. High fiving his team mates as he walked pass.

"I sure did captain. I bet you ima is proud too, look." Noah pointed to the stands where a very pregnant Rachel was jumping up and down with a video camera in her hand, waving wildly at the Father Son pair. They waved back with a smile. "Now buddy, it is time for you to pitch and I want you to remember all that we practiced okay." Noah said to his son, taking off his hard hat and placing his baseball cap on his wild hair.

"Okay Coach, I won't let you down." The small boy ran out onto the field with his team mates. Rachel smiled seeing her son at the pitching mound, in his Gold and white Uniform. She had to admit the boy looked damn cute in all his baseball pictures. Rachel made sure to record ever moment of the boy's first game and make copies of it for anyone who wanted to see her star shine.

"Here you go baby." Quinn came from the concession stand with a warm plate of nacho's for her pregnant wife. "what did I miss?" Quinn asked placing a kiss on Rachel's head before looking to the field to see her sons team was up to pitch.

"Tristan made a home run. Can you believe that!" Rachel smiled as she handed the camera to her wife and took the plate of Nacho's from her hand.

"Yes I can, I told he would shine at anything he did and look at him." Quinn smiled as she watched her son throw the ball. 'Strike' She heard Santana yell. She watched the game progress with slight anticipation. Although she loved her son, baseball was not her cup of tea. "Look at him go baby, he is gonna be the next Great bam Bino." Quinn smiled as she cheered on the Lions. The stands rose in a loud cheer as one of the boys got out.

"Quinn, baby" Rachel said pain thick in her voice. She reached up for Quinn's arm as pain stuck her deeply. She looked down to see a puddle of water at her feet. Her eyes met Quinn's in a panic. "I think my water just broke." Rachel cried as another pain shot through her body.

"Oh Shit" was all Quinn could say… she had another baby on the way


End file.
